hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 17 (Sharing and caring)
Sharing and caring is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN rescues Kathleen's elephant by helicopter. *CHARLI pretends to go on a rescue mission. *KELLIE and Chats find words that rhymes with bear, like their friend. *CHARLI pretends to be a teddy bear. *Nathan fixes TIM's guitar, but he doesn't know and Kellie and Kathleen try to make him play another instrument. *CHARLI pretends to play a guitar and the drums. *KATHLEEN bakes a banana and blueberry cake for a friend. *CHARLI pretends to be a cake being baked. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Charli) with three pets (Nathan the cat, Tim the dog and Kathleen the bird), but they were never friendly until Nathan has an accident and Kathleen and Tim must do something. Gallery Nathan S3 E17.png Charli S3 E17 1.png Kellie S3 E17.png Charli S3 E17 2.png Tim S3 E17.png Charli S3 E17 3.png Kathleen S3 E17.png Charli S3 E17 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E17.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm going to fly in the sky up high With the city and the ocean below A rescue helicopter What I see from above? Nobody knows. I'm going to fly in the sky up high With the city and the ocean below A rescue helicopter What I see from above? Nobody knows. ;Body move #01 In the deep thick bush I have to push and push I have to crawl along and climb as I sing this song It's a tough job, you see, rescue mission, one, two, three. In the deep thick bush I have to push and push I have to crawl along and climb as I sing this song It's a tough job, you see, rescue mission, one, two, three. In the deep thick bush I have to push and push I have to crawl along and climb as I sing this song It's a tough job, you see, rescue mission, one, two, three. ;Word play Come on, everybody, play a game with me It's a game with words, it's as easy as can be With words we can rhyme, read or sing With words we can do almost any fun thing. I have a friend and his name is Bear He has brown fur that looks like hair We play fun games and we like to share He growls when he talks but I don't care 'Cause me and Bear, together we go everywhere. I have a friend and his name is Bear He has brown fur and it looks like hair We play fun games and we like to share He growls when he talks but I don't care 'Cause me and Bear, together we go everywhere. ;Body move #02 Teddy bears are really cute ... snuggle about, never let go A teddy bear is what I know I am. Polar bears are really big They ... about and ... a fish A polar bear is what I wish I was. ;Making music I've got my guitar, gonna play a tune Gonna jump around all over the room Skippery-yay hey, listen to me play Gonna play my guitar for the rest of the day. I've got my drum, gonna bang out a tune Gonna jump around all over the room Skippery-yay hey, listen to us play Gonna play my drum for the rest of the day. Got my guitar, gonna play a tune Gonna jump around all over the room Skippery-yay hey, listen to us play Gonna play our guitar for the rest of the day. ;Body move #03 Got my guitar, gonna play a tune Gonna jump around all over the room Skippery-yay hey, listen to me play Gonna play my guitar for the rest of the day. I've got my drums, gonna bang out a tune Gonna jump around all over the room Skippery-yay hey, listen to me play Gonna bang my drums for the rest of the day. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going to bake a welcome home cake There's flour, bananas, jam or sultanas And eggs just for fun in my welcome home cake And then my cake's all done. ;Body move #04 I'm a cake, a cake today A cake to bake right away So mix me up, mix me up, I can't wait to play 'Cause I'm a party cake today. I'm a cake, a cake today A cake to bake right away So mix me up, mix me up, I can't wait to play 'Cause I'm a party cake today. ;Sharing stories Squawk, squawk, woof, woof, meow, meow We've got make this work somehow 'Cause I'm a dog and I'm a cat And I'm a bird and that is that. Squawk, squawk, woof, woof, meow, meow It turned out for the best somehow 'Cause I'm a dog and I'm a cat And we're all friends and that is that. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about helicopters Category:Ep about rescuing Category:Ep about Ellie the elephant Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about crawling Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about bears Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about polar bears Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about welcome Category:Ep about budgies Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep with Kellie's game with words